


When Lightning Comes

by TeamFreeImpala67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-29
Updated: 2014-11-29
Packaged: 2018-02-27 10:13:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2689025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeamFreeImpala67/pseuds/TeamFreeImpala67
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by the recent storm that hit Brisbane. Cas and Dean are stuck in the Impala after a freak storm hits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Lightning Comes

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first fic so please don't judge me to harshly. All mistakes are my own. Sorry about the ending it was 4:00am and I couldn't sleep.

“Ugh this freaking sucks!” Dean exclaimed hitting his palms against the steering wheel. 

“Dean” Cas muses, “abusing the impala won’t help the situation”. 

Groaning in exasperation Dean pulls the impala over and waits. No less than ten minutes ago had the sky been still and calm. In that short time the clouds began their sprint across the sky to block out the sun and the storm had hit. Hail the size of golf balls began to bounce against the roof of the impala. 

“I swear to God if baby gets hurt…” Dean started. 

“Dean, it’s going to be okay, I’m sure it will pass soon.” 

They watched as the rainwater rushed down the gutter in the street, sweeping up anything in its path; leaves, sticks, an old coke can that someone had carelessly tossed into the street. Cas could feel tension rolling of Dean, thick and dark like the clouds swirling overhead. 

“Cas…” Dean said slowly turning to face him. 

Cas, who was watching the tree’s as they started to sway in the strong wind repositioned himself in the passenger seat to give Dean his full attention. 

“Cas…I was just wondering, would you….could you tell me a story?” 

Cas chuckled “What would you like to hear Dean?” 

“Anything, just, talk to me” 

“well…” Cas began 

Suddenly there was a crashing sound and Cas saw red beginning to flow down the left side of Dean’s face. 

“Dean? Dean!” 

Dean slowly reached up to touch his face, his expression of shock mirroring Castiel’s, his hand came away sticky. He felt along the edge of the gash until he found what had caused it. Glass from the driver’s door had shattered inwards when a large piece of hail had hit the window. 

“Son of a…” Dean brushed himself of and began to rummage around in the glove box for something to stop the bleeding. 

Cas glanced at the road ahead of them. The wind had become stronger and the trees where bending at a dangerous angle. 

Just as Cas turned back to face Dean he heard a crack from up ahead. A tree had fallen and begun to roll towards the impala. 

Dean gasped and the force of the tree began to push the impala backwards and off the side of the road. The breaks on the impala gave out as the branches of the tree began to drive their way under the front wheels of the car. 

“Cas..I can’t stop… the road is on an angle…were gonna roll back to fast… can’t you do something?” 

“Dean, you know I can’t” 

The wind was sharp and cold against their faces, rain soaked the inside of the car through the broken window. Dean glances out the back window. Cas watches on as a look of shock and then calm passes Dean’s face. 

“Cas, will you tell me a story?” Dean turns again to Cas, his face impassive, blood trickling down. For a moment Cas remembers the water in the gutter sweeping the debris and dirt away. 

“Dean? What is it? What’s wrong?” 

Cas begins to face the back of the Impala when Dean’s strong hands grasp at the side of his face. 

“Cas, don’t, just please” 

“Dean! Tell me what’s wrong! Tell me why can’t I –” 

Dean presses his lips to Cas’ briefly. They are warm despite the chill that surrounds them. The impala still moving, began to shutter and groan. Dean doesn't move his hands from Cas' face. 

“You know its funny, when we first meet in the barn it was storming. Maybe it’s an angel thing. Have we done anything lately to piss them off?” 

Dean lowers his hands to grasp at Cas’. 

“I always wondered what it would feel like to hold your hands. I didn’t expect them to be so soft” 

They both watch his fingers trace patterns along the palms of Cas’ hands. 

“Dean, I..I don’t understand whats..” 

Dean quickly looks up, fear and determination in his eyes. 

“Cas, I…”

Cas is suddenly thrown against the dash as the impala crashes into a solid wooden powerline pole. Slightly winded Cas turns back to Dean waiting for him to finish what he was saying. Dean’s mouth is slightly open; his face is peaceful with an undertone of sadness. His eyes are wide and unstaring. His body is held upright but at an unnatural angle. It takes Castiel a second to realize that his body is being held up by a branch from the tree that fell; forced through the windshield when the impala had crashed backward. 

“Dean? Dean! No,no,no,no Dean! Wake up, please, please wake up! Oh Dean.” 

Cas crawls across the gap between the seats and holds whatever he can of Dean. 

“Dean, Dean please..” Cas begins to choke wordlessly on his sobs. 

Cas hears a crack from outside and a faint buzzing sound. He rips of the side of Dean’s sleeve and begins to slowly wipe the blood off Dean’s face. 

“Dean, let me tell you a story huh? Once upon a time there was a young boy named Dean Winchester…” 

Another crack and the buzzing became louder. 

“Dean was going to grow up to be the smartest, kindest, bravest man the world has ever known.” 

The Impala held still by the pole begins to shift as the wood begins to give way. Cas closes his eyes and holds onto Dean. The power line falls across the Impala. Electricity sparks along the metal and the wet interior of the car. Cas opens his eyes as everything becomes white; It doesn’t hurt, not really. The only thing that stays in focus is Dean’s slack face. 

“Dean …”

**Author's Note:**

> Well, there you have it. Please feel free to help me out and tell me if I messed anything up.


End file.
